elevator_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Raffles City Tower
Raffles City Tower is a 42-story office tower that is a part of Raffles City complex in Downtown Core, Singapore. Building Information * Name: Raffles City Tower * Type: Office * Country: Singapore * Construction ended: 1986 * Photography: '''Unknown * '''Security level: Very high (turnstiles are located in front of the elevator vestibules on level 1) * Filming difficulty: High * Facilities: ** Levels 40-42: Mechanical ** Levels 5-39: Office ** Level 4: Raffles City Convention Centre VIP lounges, access to Raffles City Convention Centre (accessible via the hotels' elevators or escalators within Raffles City Shopping Centre) ** Levels 2-3: Raffles City Shopping Centre ** Level 1: Lobby ** Basement 1: Carpark, loading dock ** Basements 3-2: Carpark Elevator Details * Floor numbers in parentheses indicate floors on which the elevator(s) in question is(are) able to stop at, but programmed to bypass. Low Zone Elevators (Elevators BPL1 to BPL4) There are four elevators serving levels 5 through 17. * Manufacturer: Otis Elevator Company * Model: Elevonic 401 * Year of installation: 1986 * Capacity: 1600kg (3500lbs) / 23 persons * Speed: '''2.5m/s (500FPM) * '''Drive type: DC gearless traction * Scenic windows: None * Status: In service * Usage: Passenger * Door type: Single-speed center opening * Exterior door system: Automatic * Interior door system: Automatic * Door detector system: Unknown * Car floor indicator type: LCD screen * Serviced floors: 1''', 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17 Middle Zone Elevators (Elevators BPL5 to BPL8) There are four elevators serving levels 17 through 28. * '''Manufacturer: Otis Elevator Company * Model: Elevonic 401 * Year of installation: 1986 * Capacity: 1600kg (3500lbs) / 23 persons * Speed: '''3.5m/s (700FPM) * '''Drive type: DC gearless traction * Scenic windows: None * Status: In service * Usage: Passenger * Door type: Single-speed center opening * Exterior door system: Automatic * Interior door system: Automatic * Door detector system: Unknown * Car floor indicator type: LCD screen * Serviced floors: 1''', 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28 High Zone Elevators (Elevators BPL9 to BPL12) There are four elevators serving levels 28 through 39. * '''Manufacturer: Otis Elevator Company * Model: Elevonic 401 * Year of installation: 1986 * Capacity: 1600kg (3500lbs) / 23 persons * Speed: '''5m/s (1000FPM) * '''Drive type: DC gearless traction * Scenic windows: None * Status: In service * Usage: Passenger * Door type: Single-speed center opening * Exterior door system: Automatic * Interior door system: Automatic * Door detector system: Unknown * Car floor indicator type: LCD screen * Serviced floors: 1''', 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39 Service Elevator (Elevator BSL1) There is a service elevator that also doubles as a fireman's elevator in case of emergency. Though it has buttons for all floors from basement 3 to 40, it does not serve basement 2 as well as levels 1 and 4. * '''Manufacturer: Otis Elevator Company * Model: Elevonic 401 * Year of installation: 1986 * Capacity: 1850kg (4100lbs) / 27 persons * Speed: '''2.5m/s (500FPM) * '''Drive type: DC gearless traction * Scenic windows: None * Status: In service * Usage: Fireman's * Door type: 2-speed telescopic * Exterior door system: Automatic * Interior door system: Automatic * Door detector system: Unknown * Car floor indicator type: Digital 16-segment display * Serviced floors: B3, (B2), B1, (1), 2, 3, (4), 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40 Category:Buildings in Singapore